Try Out yang Merepotkan
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Kisah panjang TO-nya Temari, Tenten, dan kawan-kawan. NO YURI! WARN: AU, OOC, Gaje, One-shot. RnR?


... Try Out yang Merepotkan ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

A/N: Jarak Konoha ke Suna di sini tidak sampai 3 hari seperti aslinya.

.

.

WARNING(s): AU, OOC? (ada di Hinata?), Gaje, One-shot, karakter diratakan -?- menjadi kelas 6 SD.

.

.

-19 Maret, di Konoha Gakuen-

"DUAR!" Tenten mengagetkan Temari yang sedang melamun di kelas.

"Apaan _sih_?" tanya Temari.

"Mau ikut _Try Out_ lagi, _nggak_?" tanya Tenten balik.

"Hah? Mauuuuu~ Dimana? Berapa harganya? Kapan?" tanya Temari bertubi-tubi.

"E-eh? Satu-satu, _dong_... _Try Out_-nya di Aula Suna Gakuen, sekolah-mu dulu. Bayarnya 25.000 (_nggak pake'_ mata uang), tanggal 27 Maret, minggu depan, bukan besok... Gimana?" ajak Tenten.

"Mau _deh_... Rumahku yang dulu _tuh_..." pamer Temari. "Tapi... 25.000? Yang kemarin aja 15.000, kok jadi naik?" tanya Temari (lagi-lagi).

"Soalnya, ini _udah_ ikut keseluruhan. Kalau yang kemarin itu, _'kan_, satu-satu tempat..." jelas Tenten.

"Oh... _Gapapa deh_... Yang penting ikut... Ohya, Hinata sama Ino, ikut _nggak_?" kata Temari lagi.

"_Nggak tau_ juga... Aku baru bilang ke kau, sama mereka belum," balas Tenten.

"Ya _udah_, nanti ajak lagi, ya," sambung Temari.

"Sipp!" balas Tenten lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

-Istirahat-

KRIIIING...!

"Hinata-chaaan...! Ino-chaaan...!" teriak Tenten tepat satu detik setelah bel berbunyi.

Mendengar teriakan itu, kedua orang yang bersangkutan -_kaya'_ jemuran (plak!)- langsung datang menuju orang yang memanggil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino membuka pemibacaraan.

"I-itu... Kalian mau ikut _Try Out_ lagi _kaya'_ hari itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku mau!" Hinata semangat.

"Ino-chan?"

"Mau _sih_... Tapi, tanggal 27? _Kaya'nya_ aku _nggak_ bisa... Ada urusan..." jawab Ino dengan raut muka yang agak kurang senang.

"Yaaaaah..." kata mereka ber-tiga serentak, kurang senang juga.

"Mau _gimana_ lagi? Tapi, coba _aja_ nanti! Aku tanyakan dulu, ya!" usul Ino.

"Okeee...!"

Setelah itu, Hinata dan Ino pun pergi dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, sedangkan Tenten dan Temari, tetap dengan kebiasaan mereka, duduk di bangku. Tiba-tiba, Temari mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Ne, Ten! Gimana kalau kau ajak juga orang lain? Jangan kita _aja_, _gitu_," usul Temari.

"Bolehlah... Tapi, mereka _'ntar_ bisa apa _nggak_?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, tanya-tanya sajalah dulu... Jangan main paksa," balas Temari.

Tenten hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

.

.

KRIIIING...!

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran berbunyi. Yang mengajar hari ini adalah Anko-sensei. Guru _killer_, tapi sebenarnya baik dan suka humor. O-o... Tapi, sepertinya, sensei mereka tidak datang. Seperti biasa, kelas mereka dapat dipercaya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"HUAHAHAHA...!" tawa Kiba meledak.

"Kenapa _sih_?" tanya Neji.

"_Tuh_! Naruto _nge_-lempar tikus dari karet yang ada lemnya _gitu_ ke dinding atas kelas...! Huahahaha...!" jelas Kiba.

"_Oalah_..." kata Neji sedikit sweatdrop.

"Hachiuuu...!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Jangan gitu dong...!"

"Lalalala~"

Pada kesempatan seperti itu, Tenten memanggil Matsuri yang duduk di depan.

"Matsu-chaaaan...!" teriaknya.

"He?"

"Mau ikut _Try Out_ di Aula Suna Gakuen _nggak_? Sekolah kau, Sari-chan, dan Tema-nyan dulu..." ajak Tenten.

"Wah... Baru kali ini... Mau deh! Aku ajak Sari-chan boleh?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ahahah... Sangat boleh... _'Kan_ makin _rame_," kata Tenten.

"Sari-chan, mau ikut _Try Out_ di Aula Suna Gakuen _nggak_? _'Kan_ dekat rumahmu _tuh_..." ajak Sari.

"A-apa? Ya mau _lah_..." ujar Sari enteng.

'Yak, sekarang tambah banyak... Hehehe... Tenten gitu loh!' ucap Tenten dalam hati.

Tenten pun segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka (TemaTen) yang bersebelahan.

"_Gimana_?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Berhasil! Matsu-chan dan Sari-chan juga mau ikut!" kata Tenten semangat.

"Hah? Mereka ikut? Ahaiiii...!" Temari kesenangan.

"Iya. _'Ntar_ aku daftarkan kalian. Kalian tinggal kasih uangnya _aja_, _oke_?"

"Hai!"

.

.

KRIIING...!

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar dengan ekspresi muka yang sangat gembira. Mengapa? Ya, karena mereka tidak belajar satu les pelajaran.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tadaima..." ucap Temari sambil mengetuk pintu.

Dia pun langsung disambut kedua adik laki-lakinya, Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Aneki~" kata adik Temari yang bungsu alias paling kecil, Gaara.

"Yaaa~ Ayo masuk..." ajaknya pada mereka berdua.

"Kaa-san sama Tou-san mana?" tanya Temari.

"Kaa-san belum pulang, Tou-san disitu, di dapur," jawab Kankuro sambil menunjuk pintu dapur.

"Memangnya kenapa, nee?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"A-anu... Nee mau ikut _Try Out kaya'_ yang diajak Tenten dulu itu _loh_... Mau minta uangnya..." jelas Temari.

"Oh..." Gaara hanya ber-oh-ria, mengerti.

"Kenapa, Tem?" tanya ayah-nya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tanya sama Kankuro _deh_... Aku mau tukar baju dulu," suruh Temari, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aneki mau ikut _Try Out kaya'_ hari itu, tou-san... Katanya, dia mau minta uangnya," kata Kankuro.

"_Gitu_... Ini _nih_..." jawab ayah-nya sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang. "Tou-san ada urusan, jaga rumah, ya," katanya lagi sambil berpesan.

Ayahnya pun pergi dan menutup pintu depan sambil diikuti keluarnya Temari yang sudah bertukar baju dari kamar.

"_Loh_? Mana tou-san?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Pergi. Ini _nih _uangnya... Simpan. Jangan hilang, _oke_?" kata Kankuro.

"Ah, percayakan sajalah aneki-mu ini," ujar Temari dengan sok yang dimaksudkan untuk humor.

"Hahaha..." mereka tertawa.

.

.

-Sesaat di 20 Maret, rumah Temari-

"Ohayou!" kata Temari yang baru bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Sekarang _Try Out_-nya, Tem?" tanya ibunya, Karura.

"_Nggak_, kaa-san... Minggu depan..." kata Temari memperjelas.

"Oh, iya, lupa!" sambung ibunya sambil menepuk jidat.

"Salahku yang belum kasih _tau_..." kata Temari lagi.

"Haha... _Gapapa_..." ucap ibunya menenangkan.

.

.

-23 Maret, Konoha Gakuen-

"Ino-chan, jadi ikut?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, jadi! Yes! Ahaha..! Ini uangnya," kata Ino sambil menyerahkan uang pendaftaran.

"Ne, jangan lupakan aku _dong_. Aku juga bawa uangnya," sambung Temari.

"Iyaaaaa~"

"Ne, ne, ne! Aku merasa ada yang janggal!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga..." ikut Temari.

Tenten langsung melemparkan pandangan kepada seorang wanita yang berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald.

"SAKU-CHAN!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"APA?" tanya Sakura reflek karena terkejut.

"Sak, Sak, Sak!" kata Ino buru-buru sambil menggoyang tangan Sakura.

"Penting, Sak!" sambung Tenten.

"Iya, Sak! Dengerin ya!" tambah Temari lagi.

"Ah, kalian gaje! Langsung bilang _aja_, aku _nggak ngerti_!" kata Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Eh?" mereka bertiga sadar.

"Haha..." Ino tertawa sembarangan. -author di Shintenshin-

"_Oke_, kau mau ikut _Try Out_ di Aula Suna Gakuen?" tanya Tenten to the point. -halah-

"Mau ya? Mau ya?" ajak Temari.

"I-iya... Ma-mau _deh_..." kata Sakura gugup karena dipergokin.

"_Oke deh_... Bayarnya 25.000 _aja kok_... Mulainya jam 1 siang, pulangnya mungkin jam 3 atau 4 sore..." Ino memberi penjelasan.

"Wah wah... Padahal saya yang _ngajak_..." Tenten gelen-geleng kepala.

"Hehe... Gomen, gomen..." Ino minta maaf.

"Daijobu... _Gapapa kok_... Iya, Sak! _Kaya'_ dibilang Ino-chan, mau _'kan_?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Mau _kok_... Bayarnya bisa kapan?" tanya Sakura!

"Besok bisa... Tiketnya dikasih hari Sabtu, tanggal 26 Maret... Yang mau ikut, kami, Hinata-chan, Matsu-chan, dan Sari-chan," kata Tenten lagi.

"Wah... Rame _tuh_... _Oke deh_... Besok aku kasih uangnya..." kata Sakura semangat.

.

.

-24 Maret, Konoha Gakuen-

"Ten-Ten-Chii... Ini uangnya... Jangan lupa tiket-nya!" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan uang pada Tenten.

"Percayakan padaku..." kata Tenten sambil menyontek lagu siapa... _gitu_.

"Haha..." Sakura tertawa sejenak, lalu beranjak pergi ingin bermain.

Tiba-tiba, secara tidak sengaja, beberapa perempuan narsis tapi sebenarnya baik datang mengerumuni Tenten dan Temari. (Mereka _'kan_ duduknnya dekat...). Mulai dari Tayuya, Konan, sampai Hana pacarnya Itachi!

"Ten-Ten-Chii...! Aku mau ikut _Try Out_ juga!"

"Aku jugaaaa...!"

"Me toooo...!"

"Wahahah... Satu-satu dong, minna... Kewalahan _nih_..." kata Tenten, kewalahan.

"Iya. Coba jelaskan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas pada kami _gimana_ peraturannya," kata Tayuya.

"Jadi _gini_... _Try Out_-nya di Aula Suna Gakuen. Mulai jam 1 siang pulang jam 3 atau 4 sore. Bayar 25.000. Tanggal 27 Maret. Apalagi ya?" jelas Tenten sambil merasa ada yang kurang.

"Ng... _Udah_! Itu _aja_! _Udah_ cukup jelas. Aku kasih uangnya besok, ya..." kata Konan.

"Aku juga...!" sambung Tayuya.

"Jangan lupa aku...!" kata Hana juga.

"Oke, Nan-chan, Tayu-san, Hana-chan..." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

.

.

-Masih di Konoha Gakuen-

"Tema-nyan, _udah_ makin banyak yang ikut, _nih_..." kata Tenten.

"Pasti Tayu-san, Hana-chan, sama Nan-chan, _'kan_?" tebak Temari.

"_Kok tau_?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"_Masa' nggak_ bisa jawab _sih_? Ya, karena kukasih _tau_ sama mereka, Ten-Ten-Chii..." jelas Temari.

"Oh..." Tenten ber-oh-ria kaya' karakter yang main tadi.

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, yang ikut hanya perempuan semua, ya? Ajak laki-laki _dong_..." ajak Temari.

"Karena Lee satu les juga denganku, dia ikut _kok_..." kata Tenten.

"Hanya Lee? Ajak yang lain _lah_..." mohon Temari.

"Siapa? Sasu-Teme? Naruto? Shika? Neji-kun? Itachi-san? Dei-Kawaii? Chouji? Pein?" kata Tenten kebanyakan.

"Boleh semuanya...!" kata Temari dengan semangat yang terbakar atau menyala-nyala.

"Ya _udah_, waktu pulang nanti, aku SMS mereka _aja_..." ujar Tenten.

"Up to you~ Yang penting mereka ikut..." balas Temari.

.

.

-Rumah Tenten-

'Aku SMS sekarang? Oke deh...' ucap Tenten dalam hati sambil mengambil Hape-nya.

.

To: Sasuke Uchiha wa Teme!

Sasu-Teme! Ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen, ya! Ada Saku-chan loh... :P

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

To: Naruto cocok sama Hinata~

Naruto, ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen, ya! Hinata-chan ikut...

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

To: Shika wa Mendokusei...

Shika-Mendokusei, harus ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen! Tema-nyan ada juga...!

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

To: Neji-kun dari Hyuuga

Neji-kun... Ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen, ya...

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

To: Itachi-san pacarnya Hana-chan!

Itachi-san, ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen, ya... Ada Hana-chan juga...

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

To: Dei-Kawaii Oira wa Geijutsu, Katsu!

Dei-Kawaii...! Harus ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen...! Tayu-san juga ikut...!

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

To: Chouji wa Yakiniku?

Chouji yang suka makan... Ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen, ya... Ada makanannya loh...

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

To: Pein wa Pierching

Tuan Pierching Pein, jangan lupa ikut Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen! Nan-chan ikuuuuuut...!

Kalau mau lebih jelas, besok ngumpul di dekat bangku saya~

Langsung bawa uangnya 25.000!

.

'PESAN TERKIRIM'

.

Setelah mengirim pesan untu 8 temannya itu, Tenten segera meninggalkan Hape-nya untuk pergi makan malam. Setelah makan malam, dia langsung menemukan tulisan di layar Hape-nya, '8 SMS baru'. Dengan sedikit terkejut, dia membuka satu per satu pesan itu.

.

From: Sasuke Uchiha wa Teme!

Okelah kalau begitu... XDD

.

From: Naruto cocok sama Hinata~

Ada Hinata-chan juga? Oke deh... :D

.

From: Shika wa Mendokusei...

Ya... =w=

.

From: Neji-kun dari Hyuuga

Oke, Ten-Ten-Chii~

.

From: Itachi-san pacarnya Hana-chan

Oke, Panda!

.

From: Dei-Kawaii Oira wa Geijutsu, Katsu!

Hai, un! =)

.

From: Chouji wa Yakiniku

O.O Ada makanannya juga? Yayaya! Saya mauuuu... X3

.

From: Pein wa Pierching

Pierching? '==a

Ya... Kalau ada Nan-chan aku mau... =/=

.

'Yak! Semuanya mau! Haha... Tema-nyan _nggak_ marah...' pikir Tenten dalam hati. Sekarang tinggal membicarakan berangkatnya dan tempat duduknya. Masalah membahas soal bergiliran di rumah masing-masing itu, yang kedua saja. Tenten pun memikirkannya sampai akhirnya mendapat jawaban pada keesokan harinya.

.

.

-25 Maret, Konoha Gakuen (lagi)-

"Mana Tenten-nya?" tanya Pein khawatir.

"Iya _tuh_..." sambung Kiba.

"Mendokusei..." siapa _aja tau kok_, Shikamaru.

"Sabar _dong_... Orang sabar disayang Tuhan!" pamer Sasuke.

"Halah! Sok menasehati kau, Baka-Sasuke-Teme!" ejek Naruto.

"_Bego' amat_!" kata Sasuke lagi, tidak peduli.

"Shourshouryuu!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sontak, semua yang berkumpul di situ langsung menghindar dan mengeluarkan shuriken serta kunai-nya.

"Hehehe... Bercanda..." ujar Tenten, setelah diketahui.

"BAKA DANA!" kata Itachi agak marah.

"_Piss_! Mana uangnya?" tanya Tenten.

"Ini...! Ini...! Iniii!" kata mereka berebutan.

"He-heh! Satu-satu _dong_! Baris kalian!" perintah Tenten layaknya majikan yang sedang membagikan sembako pada pesuruhnya.

Akhirnya, mereka dapat takluk dengan Tenten dan berbaris satu-persatu untuk memberikan uang pendaftaran untuk Try Out di Aula Suna Gakuen. -udah tau!-

"Neeee! Kalian _ngapain rame-rame_ disiniii? Aku mau duduuuuk...! _Minggir_ sebentaaaar...!" teriak Temari yang menyuruh mereka minggir karena bangku-nya dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk nista. -author dibantai-

"I-iya, nyonya..." kata mereka, tunduk.

"_Nggak_ usah terlalu _pake'_ 'nyonya' _dong_... Ya _udah_, _minggir dikit_..." kata Temari salting -?- dan dilanjutkan dengan pergeseran posisi -?- mereka barusan.

"Hoho... _Udah_ semua_ 'kan_? _Oke_! Besok aku kasih tiket-nya! Jangan lari kalian!" ucap Tenten lagi.

"_OKE_ BOS!" kata mereka serentak.

"Ten-Ten-Chii... Tadi kenapa, _sih_?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Tema-nyan~ _'Kan_ kau bilang kemarin _ajak_ yang laki-laki, ya, itu tadi! Mereka _udah ngasih_ uang pendaftarannya... Mereka ikut semua, sesuai permintaanmu!" jelas Tenten panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. -author ditebas-

"_Oalah_... Iya _deh_, aku _ngerti_ sekarang..." kata Temari yang akhirnya mengerti.

"_Oke_! Sekarang coba panggil Hinata-chan sama Ino-chan..." suruh Tenten.

"Ah, _males_... Oh, itu mereka!" ujar Temari yang malas kemudian semangat karena melihat mereka bertiga sudah masuk ke kelas.

"HINATA-CHAAAAN...! INO-CHAAAAAN...!" teriak Tenten _sampe'_ kaca pecah berkeping-keping. -author dibunuh-

Mendengar teriakan itu, ketiga orang yang dimaksud langsung berjalan menuju ke TKP.

"Kenapa, Tema-nyan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn... Kita bicarakan tempat duduknya sama berangkatnya..." kata Temari.

"Iya... _'Ntar_, kita berangkatnya naik mobil Hinata-chan. Trus, aku dan Ino-chan _ngumpul_ dulu di rumah Tema-nyan... Singkatnya, Hinata-chan _ngantar_ kami yang lagi _ngumpul_ di rumah Tema-nyan..." Tenten menjelaskan.

"Oh... Jadi, aku jemput kalian di rumah Tema-nyan, trus, berangkatnya sama?" Hinata menangkap. -_kaya'_ nyamuk (bletak!)-

"Iya! Trus, tempat duduknya di... Kita duduk di belakang _aja_... Biar bisa KS alias Kerja Sama... Hehehe..." kata Tenten lagi.

"_Oke_! Tapi, Hana-chan, Tayu-san, sama Nan-chan _gimana_?" tanya Temari.

"Katanya, mereka berangkat sendiri-sendiri, trus, duduknya terserah mereka _aja_. Sama _kaya'_ laki-laki _kok_..." jawab Tenten.

"Jadi, aku ke rumah Tema-nyan? Bisa _kok_!" seru Ino.

"Ohya, Saku-chan _gimana_?" tanya Hinata.

"Katanya juga, dia berangkat sendiri," kata Temari.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

-26 Maret, (masih) Konoha Gakuen-

"Ini tiketnya! Itachi-san!" kata Tenten sambil memberikan pada Itachi.

"Yak!"

"Sasu-Teme!"

"Oke!"

"Naruto!"

"Arigatou!"

"Dei-Kawaii!"

"Un!"

"Pierching!"

"_Ho-oh_!"

"Shika!"

"Hn..."

"Chouji!"

"Yeah!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Yo!"

"Sudah semuanya, belum?" tanya Tenten, mengoreksi.

"SUDAAAAAAH...!" jawab mereka serentak seperti anak TK.

"_Oke_! Jangan lupa siap-siap besok, ya!"

.

.

"Ten-Ten-Chii, _udah_ pasti _'kan_, besok berangkatnya dari rumah Tema-nyan?" tanya Ino kurang yakin.

"Iya... Tenang sajalah... Kalau _udah_ ada persiapan _nggak_ akan telat..." kata Tenten menenangkan.

.

.

-Rumah Temari-

"Konbanwa!"

"Eh? Ten-Ten-Chii... Masuk, Ten..." ajak Temari.

"Iya. Tapi, orangtua-mu kemana?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Mereka masih kerja, belum pulang," jawab Temari.

"Hm..." kata-kata Tenten terpotong.

"Itu...! Gaara sama Kankuro main bola. Mau ikutan?" jawab Temari yang sudah bisa membaca pikiran Tenten. -bakat jadi peramal tuh!-

"Hehe... _Tau aja_... Tapi sekarang lagi _nggak_ minat. Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu," kata Tenten serius. -halah-

"Emang kenapa, Ten?" tanya Temari ikutan serius.

"Gawat! Tadi, aku baru denger waktu les di tempat yang _nyelenggara-in_ _Try Out_! Katanya, duduknya di langkah-langkah satu tempat duduk!" kata Tenten.

"Yaaaah... _Nggak_ bisa KS, _dong_?" balas Temari.

"Iya... Tapi, kalau duduk di atas, pengawasnya sedikit, jadi masih ada kesempatan KS!" sambung Tenten.

"AHAHAH...! Bagus kalau _gitu_...!" seru Temari kegirangan.

"Trus, bahas soal-soal-nya di rumahmu juga, ya!" kata Tenten lagi.

"Sipp!"

"_Okelah_! Aku pulang dulu!"

"Jaa nee...!"

.

.

-27 Maret, rumah Hinata-

Jam 9 pagi, Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Selesai mandi, dia langsung sarapan.

"Itadakimasu!"

Setelah selesai makan -wuih, cepat amat-, Hinata langsung menyusun perlengkapan yang diperlukan untuk Try Out nanti. Papan ujian, pensil, penghapus, pulpen, dan tidak lupa juga tiket untuk masuk. Ia langsung memasukkan benda-benda tersebut ke dalam tas mini-nya yang bergambar chibiKyuubi, mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Prikitiew! -?-

"Aneki..." kata Hanabi menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbicara sejenak pada kakaknya.

"Oh, gomenasai, Hanabi-chan... Nee lagi sibuk..." elak Hinata.

"Oh... Ya sudah..." kata Hanabi lesu.

.

.

-Rumah Temari-

Hahah... _Udah_ jam 11 rupanya... Temari pun mempercepat waktu makan siangnya yang biasa jam 2 atau setengah 3 menjadi jam 11, mengingat _Try Out_-nya dimulai jam 1.

"Itadakimasu!"

Temari pun mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat dan sesekali minum sambil melihat jam kalau-kalau Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten datang. Gaya makannya pun, seperti... author! -duagh!- Kaki kirinya diangkat ke atas kursi. Televisi hidup sambil menayangkan acara favorit-nya.

Selesai makan, dia langsung mengambil _Hape_-nya dan langsung memutar lagu kesukaannya yang dibawakan oleh Ikimono-gakari yang berjudul Akai Kasa. -promosi- Setelah seperempat perjalanan -?- lagunya, tiba-tiba terhenti. Ada apa gerangan? Temari yang menyadari itu pun langsung melihat layar _Hape_-nya.

"Eh? Ino-chan? _Ngapain nelpon_?" tanyanya.

KLIK!

"Halo?"

_"Tem, kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Lagi di rumah..."

_"Ini, aku udah di depan rumahmu, coba keluar dulu!"_

"Iya iya! Tunggu, ya!"

Temari pun langsung berlari kencang mengambil sendalnya untuk dipakai keluar menjumpai Ino.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Temari langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan kencang -juga- dan akhirnya menjumpai Ino yang baru turun dari sepeda motor yang dibawa ayahnya.

"TEM!" teriak Ino.

"IYA!" jawab Temari.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Ino berlari menuju tempat Temari dan langsung berbincang sedikit di rumah Temari.

"Ten-Ten-Chii _udah_ datang?" tanya Ino.

"Belum..." jawab Temari.

"Kalau Hinata?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jelas belum..." jawab Temari lagi.

"Oh..."

Temari pun melihat _Hape_-nya lagi hendak memutar lagu yang lain. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Di layar Hape-nya tertulis '1 SMS baru'. Dari siapa, kira-kira? Oh, ternyata Kiba!

.

From: Kiba to Akamaru wa Gatsuuga!

Ne, kalian ikut _Try Out_ hari ini?

.

"He? Kiba ikut juga?" tanya Temari, karena baru tahu.

"Iya! Kemarin dia daftar sama Lee!" kata Ino.

"Ckckck... Ya _udah deh_... Aku balas dulu," ucap Temari sembari membalas SMS dari Kiba itu.

.

To: Kiba to Akamaru wa Gatsuuga!

IYA! Memangnya kenapa? ==a

.

'PESAN TERKIRIM'

.

Sambil mengisi waktu luang, Temari mengambilkan minum untuk Ino. Sederhana dan praktis, hanya teh manis dingin.

"Arigatou ne, Tema-nyan..." Ino berterima kasih.

"Dou ita ne, Ino-chan..." balas Temari sambil memeriksa Hape-nya kalau ada SMS masuk, dan ternyata benar!

.

From: Kiba to Akamaru wa Gatsuuga!

Nanti KS, _yok_! XD

.

From: Kiba to Akamaru wa Gatsuuga!

Oh, tidak bisa! XDD

Mau _sih_, mau! Katanya Ten-Ten-Chii kemarin, duduknya di langkah-langkah satu... =3=

.

"Mana _sih_, Hinata-chan? Lama _banget_," keluh Ino.

"Iya... Ten-Ten-Chii juga! Dia yang ajak, dia pula yang _nggak_ datang! Dasar..." sambung Temari.

"Ya _udah deh_... Kita tunggu saja!" ajak Ino.

"Iya!" kata Temari sambil (lagi-lagi) memeriksa Hape-nya dan langsung membalas SMS dari Kiba.

.

From: Kiba to Akamaru wa Gatsuuga!

Yaaaah... =3=a

Kau _udah _dimana?

.

To: Kiba to Akamaru wa Gatsuuga!

Ini masih di rumah... _'Ntar_ lagi juga berangkat! ==d

.

"Aduh... Lama _banget_...! _Nggak_ terlambat _'kan_?" Ino khawatir.

"Iya juga _sih_... Coba telepon Hinata-chan!" usul Temari.

"_Nggak_ bisa... Pulsaku lagi _jemek_ (sekarat)..." jawab Ino.

"Bah...!" Temari sweatdrop. "Ya _udah_, aku SMS _aja_ dia! Sekalian Ten-Ten-Chii juga!" sambung Temari lagi.

Temari pun langsung bangkit dan mengambil Hape-nya dan melihat balasan dari Kiba yang berisi 'Oh' yang ia rasa tidak perlu dibalas lagi.

.

To: Hinata-chan pacarnya Naruto~

Hinata-chan, Ino-chan _udah_ di sini... Jadi datang _'kan_? :Oa

.

To: Ten-Ten-Chii

Ten, Ino-chan _udah_ di sini, kau kemana?

.

"_Udah_! _Udah_ terkirim! Kita tunggu saja!" kata Temari.

"Ohya, nanti mau bahas soal di sini _'kan_? Mau di sini dengan suasana seperti ini?" kata Temari lagi.

"_Gapapa_... Yang penting BAHAS...! Hehehe..." balas Ino sambil nyengir.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Temari pun mendapat balasan dari Hinata.

.

From: Hinata-chan pacarnya Naruto~

Iya! Kau tunggu aja, ya, Tema-nyan!

.

"Nih, katanya kita disuruh tunggu. Tinggal si panda, masih gaje!" kata Temari memberitahukan pada Ino.

"Oh... Coba kita lihat ke depan, kalau-kalau Hinata-chan sama Ten-Ten-Chii datang!" ajak Ino.

"_Oke_!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Mereka pun sampai di tempat. Berdiri sambil menunggu dua orang yang ditunggu. Lama memang. Tapi mereka percaya pada kedua teman mereka.

Drrrrt... Drrrrt... Drrrrt...

_Hape_ Ino bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

_"Halo? Ini Ino-chan 'kan? Rumah Tema-nyan dimana sih?"_

"Itu _loh_... Dekat Kantor Hokage...!" -author ngasal-

_"Kantor Hokage? Iya! Tau! Tapi, Kantor Hokage-nya di dekat mana, gitu?"_

"Aduuuh... _Gimana_ ya? Kalian masuknya dari belakang atau depan?"

_"Kaya'nya sih, dari depan..."_

"Nah, nanti coba jalan ke dekat rumah sakit, _trus_, di depan kedai Ramen, itu rumah Tema-nyan!"

_"Apa?"_

"He? Kasih _tau deh_, Tem..."

_"Halo? Ino-chan?"_

"Apa? Itu _loh_, Hinata-chan... Kalian sekarang dimana? Dekat rumah sakit _nggak_?"

_"I-iya! Itu rumah sakitnya, yang belakangnya ada lapangan 'kan?"_

"Iya! Itu! Kalian jalan teruuuus... Nanti ada kedai Ramen, di samping ada Kantor Hokage-nya! Di depannya itu rumahku!"

_"Ng... Nggak ngerti! Coba kalian jalan ke sini!"_

"_Oalah_... Ya _udah_! Tunggu, ya!"

KLIK!

"Ino-chan, kita disuruh jalan ke rumah sakit!" kata Temari.

"Ya _udah_, tapi ambil dulu tas kita!" ajak Ino.

"Oh, iya! Ayo!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Mereka pun berlari lagi ke rumah Temari untuk mengambil tas yang penuh dengan perlengkapan untuk ujian.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Mereka berlari lagi ke depan dan segera melanjutkan berjalan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Belum sampai di rumah sakit, mereka sudah bertemu dengan mobil Hinata yang dikendarai oleh ayahnya.

"Itu Hinata-chan!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk mobil Hinata yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

ZAP!

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Hinata dan segera berjalan.

"Ten-Ten-Chii mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah! Mungkin dia mau dijemput ke rumahnya?" kata Temari dengan prinsip '_maybe_'.

"Oh, Tem! Kau _tau_ rumahnya Ten-Ten-Chii dimana? Biar kita jemput _aja_!" ajak Hinata.

"_Tau_! Dekat lapangan! Katanya masuk ke gang lagi..." jawab Temari.

"Suruh aja ke lapangannya..." usul ayahnya Hinata.

"Oh, iya... Tunggu, biar ku SMS...!"

"Telepon aja!" usul Ino.

"_Oke!_"

"Itu Tenten?" kata ayahnya Hinata sambil memperkirakan orang yang ditunjuknya.

"Iya!"

ZAP!

"Panda, Panda... Kau gaje, ya?" kata Temari.

"Iya _tuh_..." kata Ino menyetujui.

"Ohya, ada yang ketinggalan!" seru Temari tiba-tiba.

"Ck! Apa'an lagi? _'Ntar _kita telat _nih_..." tanya Tenten.

"A-anu... Nafasku ketinggalan 1 kg di rumah," jawab Temari sekenanya.

"Baka dana..." kata Tenten sambil _sweatdrop_.

BRUUUM...!

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, mereka sudah sampai di Suna Gakuen. Tinggal berjalan ke aula-nya. Setelah berjalan, ternyata eh ternyata, di sana _udah rameeeeeeeee... banget_! _Kaya'nya_ ratusan _deh_... Bisa dibilang seperti penonton Ujian Chuunnin Babak ke-4 yang ada 'Naruto vs Neji'-nya.

"Mana si Kiba?" tanya Ino.

"Itu... Itu...!" tunjuk Temari.

"Cielah! Sok _banget sih_?" kata Tenten.

"DUAR!"

"Saku-chan!" teriak mereka serentak.

"Ten-Ten-Chii! Dari tadi aku _nyariin_ kalian! Rupanya disini!" lanjut Sakura.

"Hahah... Ada-ada saja... Kami baru datang _kok_..." balas Ino.

"_Oalah_..." Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"_Pairing_nya banyak ya... _'Ntar_ ada NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, ItaHana, PeinKonan, DeiTayu..." ucap Temari sambil menghitung dengan jari-nya.

"IYA! JANGAN LUPA SHIKATEMA-NYA, YA!" teriak Tenten di depan telinga Temari.

"_BUDEK_!" protes Temari.

.

.

"Tema-nyan, Hinata-chan, Ten-Ten-Chii, Saku-chan, Ino-chan, ayo masuk... Nanti _nggak_ dapat tempat duduk..." ajak Konan.

"_Gapapa_ Nan-chan, kami belakangan _aja_..." elak Ino.

"Oh... _Oke deh_!" Konan pun masuk bersama Hana dan Tayuya.

"Ya _udah_... Ayo masuk! Nanti terlambat," ajak Hinata juga.

"_Okelah_!"

.

.

Mereka ber-empat akhirnya masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di posisi yang aman (untuk KS) yaitu di atas. Walaupun pengawasnya agak banyak, tapi hanya duduk nyaman di samping duduknya Ino. TemaTenSaku -?- pun bisa saling KS.

"Ayo, adik-adik...! Datanya diisi rapi, ya... Jangan sampai _error_... Jawabannya juga... Waktunya hanya sampai jam setengah 3..." pesan sensei dengan memakai mikrofon.

.

.

Pada saat Temari mengerjakan soal nomor 64...

"Ne, Tema-nyan, 15 menit lagi!" kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"HAH?" Temari kaget. "Ne, Ten-Ten-Chii, 15 menit lagi!" kata Temari pada Tenten di sebelah kanannya.

"APA? Ne, Hinata-chan, Saku-chan, 15 menit lagi!" teriak Ino pada mereka berdua.

"HAH?" mereka kaget dan langsung mengerjakan dengan buru-buru.

"Ino-chan, darimana kau _tau_ 15 menit lagi?" tanya Temari.

"Dari mereka..." katanya enteng sambil menunjuk beberapa pengawas.

"_Masa'_?" kata Temari tidak percaya.

"Ya _udah_ kalau _nggak_ percaya..." kata Ino pasrah.

Setelah Temari mengerjakan sampai nomor 72...

"10 menit lagi!" seru pengawas tadi kepada peserta Try Out.

"HAAAAAAAH?" mereka semua terkejut, terkecuali yang sudah selesai. -mungkin?-

Semua pun terburu-buru mengerjakan soal tersebut yang berjibun saat pelajaran Bahasa-nya. Sekarang Temari sampai 80...

"2 menit lagi!" seru pengawas itu lagi.

Suasana pun mulai ribut dan tidak hening seperti saat memulai mengerjakan tadi.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1...! Waktu habis!" seru pengawas itu ke-sekian kalinya sambil mengakhiri hitungan.

Lembar Jawaban Komputer (LJK) peserta pun langsung dikumpulkan pada pengawas. Memang malang... Temari hanya sampai 84 saja. Sedangkan Tenten dapat mengerjakan semua, tapi, pada saat IPA-nya dia menjawab asal karena waktu sudah memaksa. Mereka semua pun pulang dengan suasana hati yang... bagi Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura _sih_, biasa saja... Yang lain? Entahlah.

Mendengar dari orang-orang sekitar, hasil sudah dapat dilihat di dinding luar.

"Aku urutan 209!" seru Tenten.

"Aku berapa, Ten? Lihatkan sebentar, _dong_..." suruh Temari.

"1-7-3!" kata Tenten setelah melihat kertas peringkat itu.

"Aku? Kalau Hana-chan? Tayu-san? Nan-chan? Saku-chan? Ino-chan? Hinata-chan?" tanya Temari antusias.

"Hana-chan sama Nan-chan parah! _Masa'_ dapat 500-an? Tapi, Tayu-san hebat! Dapat 40-an!" kata Tenten.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Hebat!" kata Temari.

"Holaaaaaa..." seseorang mengejutkan dari belakang.

"Sari-chan! Matsu-chan!" seru Temari.

"Kalian tadi duduk dimana? Kok kami _nggak_ lihat?" tanya Tenten.

"Itu _tuh_... Dekat Hana-chan, Tayu-san, sama Nan-chan... Tapi di depannya... _'Kan_ kalau di depan agak ke bawah, mungkin tertutup, jadi _nggak_ kelihatan..." jelas Sari.

"Oh... _Okelah_! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah..." kata Temari sambil melambaikan tangan ringan.

"Wah... Banyak yang jualan, ya?" kata Tenten pada Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura di depan aula.

Tiba-tiba, Ino melihat Kiba berjalan sendirian di kebun yang berada di depan aula tersebut.

"KIBA! JANGAN KE SITU! _'NTAR_ TULANG-NYA KIMIMARO YANG DIKALAHKAN GAARA DULU MUNCUL, TRUS KENA KAKI-MU, MATI _DEH_...!" teriak Ino sambil mencegah Kiba.

"_Nggak_ kok, Ino-chan..." kata Hinata menenangkan.

"Iya... Itu Kimimaro..." sambung Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk salah satu pedagang.

"SUSU SEGAR...! SUSU SEGAR...!" teriak Kimimaro sambil menjajakan barang dagangannya yang ada di atas gerobak bertuliskan 'Susu Segar Sehat mengandung Kalsium'.

"HAHAHAHA...!" tawa mereka ber-empat.

"Ino, bukannya itu tou-sanmu?" tanya Kiba yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Oh, iya! Jaa, minna!" kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju sepeda motor ayahnya.

BRUUUM...!

"Ten, kau pulang sama siapa?" tanya Temari.

"Sama Neji-kun... Naik mobilnya, kenapa Tem?" tanya Tenten.

"Ng- _Nggak_... Tou-san sama kaa-san _nggak_ bisa jemput... Aku boleh numpang _nggak_?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Oh... Ya _udah_... Ayolah!" ajak Tenten.

"MENDOKUSEI!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya kesal.

"Wah, _nggak_ jadi, Ten! Aku sama Shika _aja_... Jaa!"

Tanpa ditanya lagi, Shikamaru langsung semangat mengantar Temari pulang ke rumahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata pun juga pulang masing-masing.

.

.

-Rumah Hinata-

'Seperti ada yang kuingat dari 27 Maret ini. Tapi apa, ya?' kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Aneki, _udah_ pulang?" seru Hanabi pada kakaknya yang berada di kamarnya.

'Iya! Sekarang ulang tahunnya Hanabi! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?' ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

"Hanabi-chan, nee masih sibuk... Sebentar lagi, ya!" kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu.

"Ya _udah_..." kata Hanabi sambil beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Main bola sama Konohamaru," jawab Hanabi.

"Oh..." Hinata hanya ber-oh.

Setelah Hanabi keluar dari rumah, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan hadiah yang telah ia siapkan sejak jauh hari. Ia pun berpura-pura sibuk di kamar sambil menunggu adiknya siap bermain.

"Tadaima..."

"_Udah _siap main sama Konohamaru-kun-mu itu?" tanya Hinata sambil...

"A-apa? Aneki ini kenapa?" tanya Hanabi balik sambil salting.

"Haha... _Nggak_ kenapa-kenapa..." elak Hinata.

"_Trus_?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, WATASHI NO IMOUTO, HANABI-CHAN!" seru Hinata sambil memberikan hadiah pada Hanabi sekalian memeluknya.

"He? Ha? Ho? ARIGATOU NE, WATASHI NO ANEKI, HINATA-NEE!" balas Hanabi sambil membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Dapat hadiah dari 'dia'?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Si-siapa? Konohamaru? _Nggak_... Di _hug aja_... Hehehe..." jelas Hanabi sambil blushing.

"_Cieh_... Kecil-kecil _udah_ pacaran..."

"_Bego' amat_...!"

.

.

-OWARI-

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini...

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
